Musings
by Magna Parva
Summary: Drabbles. 100 different themes, 5 at a time. From start to end, be it glorious or tragic, a series of perspectives of the relationship between Kel and Dom. Non-chronological.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction **

Simple greetings all flew out of the window when it came to him. The cousin of her best friend, he'd known her far longer than she had known him. No, Kel thought, grinning wryly to herself. When it came to this particular relative of Neal's, no introduction was needed.

**Complicated **

Dom's flirtations were... nice, to say the least, and she felt pretty when he turned them towards her, but Cleon, with his kisses, caresses and whispered words, had made her feel like a woman. Oh, why did it all have to be so complicated?

**Making history **

He supposed that he always knew she would end up in the history books, what with her infallible courage and stubborn determination; he just wished that she didn't have to go about it this way. Honestly, chasing after the Scanrans on her own – was she out of her mind?! Yes, Dom decided, spurring on the rescue team. That must be it.

**Rivalry**

She was sick of it. Wherever she turned, they were always there, sneering down their powdered noses at her, flaunting their assets (which she would never possess, she knew) and silently daring her to make a move. This is useless, Kel thought to herself, a sinking feeling gnawing at her stomach after her third attempt to strike up a conversation with Dom was batted aside once again by the dimpling smile of Lady Marcia.

**Unbreakable**

Neal's friendship with Kel was so strong that oftentimes it left Dom gaping in the dust. No matter how severe their disputes would be, they would never allow it to jeopardise their bond. To be honest, Dom was rather envious; he wished he could have that with someone.

* * *

**Hope y'all like it.**

**- Khadeejah: 18/04/2009**


	2. Chapter 2

**Pondering**

Cleon visited her once after his marriage, wife and baby boy in tow, asking her whether she had anyone new in her life.

**Happiness**

If someone had asked her whether she was happy, she supposed she would say yes. At least, that was her answer when Neal had posed the question to her. She missed the speculative look that he shot at her.

**Judgement**

She had not become a knight just so that people could whisper hurtful rumours behind her back. She was glad to know that her friends were always behind her every step of the way.

**Seeking solace**

Dom's mother, Neal's least favourite aunt, was not the most accommodating of women. One particularly trying Midsummer's evening, after managing to make a narrow escape to the village tavern, it struck him that he wanted someone completely different as his future wife.

**Excuses**

At least Dom knew that he'd never have to make excuses in order to spend time with Her. Too bad Neal just wouldn't let him be.

* * *

**- Khadeejah: 24/05/2009**


	3. Chapter 3

**Obsession  
**If there was one thing Kel couldn't understand, it was men's obsessions with breasts.

**Eternity  
**They were at a wedding of a mutual friend, when suddenly she noticed where Dom's eyes had strayed.

**Gateway  
**A low cut neckline above a rather pronounced bosom upon a young debutante led the way to pure envy as Dom continued to look on admiringly.

**Death  
**'If looks could kill,' she thought to herself darkly, glowering for a bare second before schooling her face back into its usual blank smoothness and glancing away.

**Opportunities  
**She knew she was being childish when she refused to dance with him later, but the heady feeling of satisfaction which soon followed made it worth her while for the time being. Later, she would smack herself; Dom ended up spending the entire evening with the other girl.

* * *

**It's been a while... review.**

**- Khadeejah: 04/04/2010**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thirty-three percent  
**"Dom, are you ready? It's nearly time," his father called from the doorway.

'_Not half,'_ he thought to himself as he rose and made his way to the chapel.

**Vengeance  
**It was silly, he knew, but what was a man to do when _his _woman was happily in the arms of another? His only regret for striking out came when he realised that it had only resulted in driving her away even further.

**Love  
**Dom had always thought he'd know when it happened. He didn't. It was a vicious and warm, tearing holes in his logic, striking seemingly out of nowhere. What was this?

**Tears  
**His eyes stung as the tankard of ale was slammed down with a trembling fist. Why her?

**Inspiration  
**A leader he may have been, but innovation had never been a trait which came easily to him. Not, at least, until he met her.

* * *

**I've been needing something to ground me. Didn't quite work, but... this was produced regardless. Enjoy. Review.**

**-Khadeejah: 01/10/2011  
**


End file.
